Fanfict Naruto - Hinata
by mickey139
Summary: Hai.. Maaf yah untuk fanfict ini, aku gak bisa lagi lanjutkan. Maksudku aku gak bakal lanjutkan dengan judul Hinata. Jadi, kalian tenang saja. aku hanya mengubah judulnya saja kok. Dan judul barunya adalah OUR PROMISE. Tapi belum aku publish yah... Tunggu saja, oke.


fanfict naruto pertama yang saya publish di FFN ini, moga bisa menghibur.

untuk para senpay-senpay author, mohon bimbingan kalian semua.

* * *

**Pair: **Naruto, Hinata,Sasuke, dan Sakura

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort &amp; drama

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

Hinata

Setiap kali kulihat senyummu. Senyum itu seakan mengikat kuat dadaku, merebut setiap nafasku, dan menghentikan aliran darahku.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Meet**

Byur...

Siraman air bekas pel kembali dilayangkan padanya. Kali ini lebih kotor dari pada yang kemarin. Lebih banyak lumpur dan lebih keruh. Seragam sekolah yang tadinya bersih kini kotor dan bau. Kepangan rambut indigonya menjadi basah dan lepek dipenuhi oleh bekas kotoran dari air pel. Kaca mata bulatnya menjadi buram dan membuatnya semakin sulit melihat.

Hinata⎯ Gadis yang menjadi korban itu hanya bisa menunduk tak berani melawan siswi-siswi yang sudah melakukan itu padanya. Ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga ia bisa menjadi bahan _bully_ dari teman-temannya.

Padahal awal masuk sekolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Menjalani rutinitas sebagai seorang siswi, menaati semua aturan sekolah, menjadi siswi yang teladan, tidak menganggu siswa-siswi sekolahnya, bahkan terkadang ia membantu teman sekelasnya untuk mengerkajan tugas. Semua ia lakukan tanpa ada suatu masalah.

Namun, semenjak menginjak kelas XI, insiden itu baru terjadi dan lebih parahnya lagi yang menjadi biang dari semua itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri⎯ salah satu dari pangeran di sekolahnya⎯ Uchiha Sasuke⎯ seseorang yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan mata onixnya yang kelam, berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang menjadi salah satu donator sekolahnya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, laki-laki itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai sasaran empuk untuk menjadi bahan _bully_an. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga Sasuke menyuruh murid-murid di sekolahnya untuk mem_bully_nya.

Setiap hari ia harus menerima siksaan dari murid-murid disekolahnya, tidak hanya para siswi, para siswa juga melakukan itu padanya. Dan untungnya di antara banyaknya siksaan itu, ia tak pernah dilecehkan oleh murid-murid itu. Setidaknya pangeran sekolah itu masih punya hati untuk tidak menyuruh para murid melakukan itu padanya.

Seakan mereka tak punya hati, mereka dengan gilanya menyiksa gadis itu dan anehnya tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin membantunya. Mereka terlihat bahagia saat melihat gadis itu tersiksa. Mungkin ada sebagian dari mereka yang ingin membantunya, namun tak ada yang berani karena harus berhadapan dengan pangeran sekolah sekaligus salah satu dari keluarga donator di sekolahnya.

OoO

Hinata berlari menuju belakang sekolah, duduk di bawah pohon untuk menangis. Merenungi semua nasibnya. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang tersiksa, tetapi batinnya juga menderita. Seolah dirinya berada di dalam penjara Alcatraz. Setiap hari ia harus mendapatkan siksaan dari temannya dan juga menjadi bahan gunjingan satu sekolah.

Ia terus menangis, meluapkan segala sesak di dadanya. Segala kenangan akan siksaan yang ia dapatkan kini bermain dalam kepalanya. Setiap hari harus bersabar dan menerima segala siksaan mereka. Setiap hari dilewatinya dengan hinaan, caci maki, layaknya binatang liar yang hidup dijalanan. Mungkin jika ia menghilangkan rasa kemanusiaannya, ia juga bisa berbuat seperti itu. Membalas perbuatan mereka, menyiksa, bahkan membuat mereka merasakan lebih baik mati dibanding hidup dengan siksaannya yang bagaikan sebuah neraka. Namun sayang, itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sifat lembut dan kasih sayang milik ibunya diturunkan padanya.

...

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Hinata yang terlaru larut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat, namun Hinata tetap bergeming, tak menyadarinya. Hingga orang itu duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata berbalik, terkejut mengetahui siapa yang sudah menepuk pundaknya, "Na...Naruto-kun!" Ucapnya tergagap mendapati Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau di_bully_ lagi dengan mereka?" Tanya naruto khawatir. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa Sasuke tega memperlakukan hinata seperti itu. Menyuruh murid-murid mem_bully_ hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. "Naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Hinata lirih suaranya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis─menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang sedari tadi berkelana dalam benak.

"Hm. Silahkan!" Naruto mengangguk seraya memperhatikan hinata.

"Sebetulnya apa salahku? Kenapa Uchiha-san memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Ujarnya lirih seraya terus menenggelamkan kepala─berupaya menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang menggelayut hati.

Naruto bergeming. Ia terdiam beberapa saat⎯ tampak menyesal. "maaf Hinata! Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, kenapa Teme melakukan itu padamu." Jawab Naruto pelan. Ia menatap Hinata nanar. Kasihan akan keadaan gadis itu. Ia ingin menolong, namun ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia tak mau dianggap sebagai pahlawan kesiangan, karena sudah terlambat menolong gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Pinta Hinata lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, takut dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tolakan atau pun kata-kata kasar yang akan dilontarkan pemuda itu untuknya. Walaupun pemuda itu terkenal dengan keramahannya, namun bukan tidak mungkin jika pemuda itu akan melakukan hal kasar itu padanya. Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke, orang yang tega mem_bully_nya.

"apa itu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lembut, masih tetap melihat keadaan Hinata. Naruto akan melakukan permintaan Hinata, apa pun itu jika bisa meringankan beban gadis itu.

Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas, tekejut dengan jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Naruto tidak memarahinya atau memakinya, malah ia mengindahkan permintaannya. "bolehkah aku memelukmu? Hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Mungkin ini permintaanku yang egois, Namun bolehkah aku?" Pintanya lirih. Terdengar keraguan saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entahlah, Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Padahal bukan itu yang ingin diucapkannya, ia hanya ingin sendiri dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termaksud Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Hinata. Ia merengkuh ke dua pundak Hinata dan membawa ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tak peduli dengan pakaian Hinata yang kotor dan bau, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya ingin menenangkan gadis itu, menghilangkan setidaknya sedikit kesedihannya atas perbuatan sahabatnya.

Naruto merasa empati pada gadis dalam dekapannya itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Hinata tak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan pun pada Sasuke. Ia sering memperhatikan gadis itu. Setiap hari ia selalu melihatnya di dalam kelas jika sudah jam istirahat atau kalau tidak gadis itu akan ke perpustakaan. Hinata tak memiliki teman dekat, walau begitu ia tetap baik pada semua. Namun ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa Sasuke berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata. Entahlah. Naruto tak tahu dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Perasaan Naruto entah kenapa menjadi hangat. Sangat berbeda saat bersama dengan Sakura. Orang yang ia kejar-kejar sejak setahun yang lalu. Perasaan itu sama, ketika dipeluk oleh ibunya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal itu dari perempuan lain selain ibunya.

Entah apa yang diperbuat Hinata hingga perasaan itu timbul. Padahal hanya sebuah pelukan, namun rasanya sangat menenangkan jiwanya. Niat awalnya ingin membantu Hinata agar sedikit lebih tenang, namun yang ada dirinyalah yang merasakan sebuah kenyamanan.

Hati Naruto meringis, ketika serpihan masa lalu tentang Hinata menyeruak di kepalanya. Saat ketika dirinya melihat kekejaman dari murid sekolahnya menyiksa Hinata dan hanya bisa menonton tanpa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong gadis itu.

Ia sudah muak dengan keadaan sekolahnya, ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan murid-murid sekolahnya terutama dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Entah kenapa dalam diri Naruto timbul rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu, ia tidak ingin Hinata di_bully_ lagi, apalagi dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin agar gadis itu bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan damai. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu. Dan entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalanya untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata tak lagi di_bully_.

Hinata yang di peluk seperti itu oleh orang yang sudah lama ia sukai merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Semua kesedihannya menguap entah kemana. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, jika Naruto akan menerima permintaannya. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya kalau-kalau ia di tolak ataupun di maki. Namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Naruto malah memeluknya erat.

'_Naruto-kun, kau memang seperti seorang malaikat. Kau tidak peduli siapa aku. Kau selalu menolongku. Menarikku dalam gelapnya hatiku. Aku yang selalu menangis dan mencoba untuk meyerah, tapi kau malah menunjukkanku apa itu arti usaha dan kerja keras. Aku sering melangkah ke jalan yang salah, tapi kau menuntunku ke jalan yang benar._

_Aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin berjalan bersamamu, ingin memilikimu. Kau telah mengubahku, senyummu telah menyelamatkanku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. Andai kau tidak ada di sini, mungkin... aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Terima kasih Naruto-kun'_ batinnya.

Hinata merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Naruto, kesedihan yang dia alami perlahan menguap menyisakan rasa bahagia yang menyeruak hingga ke relung hatinya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup, meresapi kebahagiaan singkatnya bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terlelap dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto. Merasa heran karena sedari tadi Hinata tak bergerak dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Naruto, hanya suara dengkuran halus yang didengarnya. Naruto pun melepaskan dekapannya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Gadis itu rupanya sudah terlelap. Mungkin karena lelah. Lelah dengan semua siksaan yang diterima fisik maupun batinnya. Ia kemudian menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridle style_ menuju UKS agar Hinata dapat beristirahat.

Sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Iri, kesal, benci, dilayangkan pada Hinata oleh sisiwi-siswi di sepanjang koridor. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata adalah gadis cupu, jelek, norak, dan orang yang selalu mereka _bully_ digendong oleh salah satu pangeran sekolah, seperti dalam sebuah kisah dongeng. Layaknya kisah putri tidur, di mana sang pangeran menggendong seorang putri cantik yang tengah tertidur dan membawanya ke dalam istana. Namun Hinata bukanlah seorang putri cantik itu, ia lebih tepat disamakan sebagai tokoh monster dalam dongeng si cantik dan si buruk rupa.

Setelah sampai di UKS Naruto membaringkan Hinata di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk samping ranjang Hinata.

Naruto menatap nanar Hinata. Raut penyesalan terpatri di wajahnya. Seharusnya ia menolong Hinata sedari dulu, seharusnya ia bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tidak melakukan itu semua. Seharusnya Hinata dapat menjalani semua kehidupan smanya dengan damai. Andai ia melakukannya dulu. Hal semacam ini tak akan mungkin pernah terjdi. Namun apa boleh dikata, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir cerita dan dirinya sangat menyesal tak bisa menolong gadis itu sedari dulu.

Naruto mengelus pipi hinata sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut di pipi gadis itu. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang tengah menunggu gadisnya untuk segera sadar. Naruto terus saja menunggu Hinata di ruang UKS itu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Wajah yang selalu ditemani dengan Kaca mata bulatnya yang besar hingga menutupi sepertiga wajahnya. Entah kenapa timbul rasa ingin melihat wajah gadis itu tanpa kaca mata bulat di wajahnya. Ia penasaran kenapa Hinata selalu memakai kaca mata itu. Padahal sekarang sudah zaman modern, banyak terdapat alat bantu untuk melihat, termaksud salah satunya adalah _soft lens_ yang bisa gadis itu gunakan untuk mengganti kaca matanya atau kalau tidak ia bisa menggunakan kaca mata yang lebih kecil dan lebih modis. Namun, ia sadar. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi, karena jika diperhatikan, nampaknya Hinata tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli alat-alat itu. Karena gadis itu, tidak berasal dari kasta yang sama dengan dirinya.

Perlahan, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kaca mata milik Hinata. Jujur selama mereka sekelas, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hinata menanggalkan kaca matanya barang sedetik pun, bahkan saat di_bully_ pun ia tak juga melepaskan kaca matanya untuk dibersihkan. Jadi selagi ada kesempatan, ia akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya kesempatan itu.

Naruto tertegun setelah melihat wajah Hinata tanpa kaca matanya. Dadanya berdesir hangat melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti malaikat. Cantik, sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Sakura.

Andai semua orang melihat wajah Hinata seperti ini, dipastikan mereka akan menyesal sudah memperakukan Hinata seperti itu, bahkan akan berbalik memuja gadis itu.

Naruto terus mengelus pipi Hinata. Mengagumi setiap ukiran yang tercetak di wajah gadis itu. Dari mata hingga bibir gadis itu tak luput dari belaiannya.

Mata Hinata agak bengkak karena keseringan menangis. Walau demikian, mata itu masih terlihat indah. Saat ini mata Hinata masih tertutup, namun jika terbuka dipastikan akan ada suatu keindahan yang akan terpancar keluar dari mata itu. Hinata memiliki hidung yang mancung namun kecil, sangat cocok di wajahnya. Dan juga bibir Hinata yang kecil dan berwarna merah muda walau tanpa di poles oleh pemerah bibir.

Naruto terus membelai bibir Hinata. Hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Ia kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Sadar akan apa yang terjadi bila diteruskan. Namun, rasa penasaran mengalahkan kesadaranya, ia ingin mencicipi bibir gadis itu, ia juga ingin merasakan, rasanya berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Walaupun ia sangat terkenal, tetapi ia tak pernah mencium atau dicium oleh seorang gadis, walau banyak gadis yang mengaguminya dan bersedia memberikan sebuah ciuman.

Naruto ingin merasakan bibir itu. Bibir Hinata sangat menggoda untuk dikecup. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Satu kecupan tepat mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata. Namun,Naruto belum merasa puas. Ia pun mengecupnya lagi namun bukan sekali, tetapi berkali-kali.

...

Hinata yang masih tertidur bermimpi tengah dicium oleh seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dan taka sing baginya. Pangeran itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Seolah dalam kisah putri tidur, ia berperan sebagai seorang putri yang terlelap dan dicium oleh pangeran yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun aneh, jika hanya sebuah mimpi, tak mungkin ia bisa merasakannya secara langsung. Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Ia terbelalak kaget mendapati seseorang tengah menginvasi bibirnya.

Dadanya sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam dan membiarkannya menimbulkan rasa menyakitkan yang teramat sangat. Hatinya sangat sakit, ia pikir kekerasan itu tak akan sampai pada pelecehan. Namun pikirannya salah. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring dengan tubuh yang tak bisa digerakkan tengah dicium oleh salah satu siswa sekolahnya.

...

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat dirasanya ada pergerakan lain dari tubuh gadis itu. Ia membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat. Ia bergeming, kaget mendapati kedua mata Hinata yang sudah terbuka.

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Naruto mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyamarkan kegiatannya tadi. "A..Ah... Hime kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah. Ternyata dongeng itu benar yah, jika sang pangeran mencium sang putri yang tengah tertidur, maka putri tersebut akan terbangun." Kilah Naruto. Ia tak mau disangka seorang pengecut dan juga menjadi salah seorang dari mrid-murid yang tega menyiksanya. Apalagi yang ia lakukan ini lebih parah dibandingkan dengan murid-murid itu.

"na..Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Hinata tergugu. Timbul suatu perasaan bahagia yang menyeruak dari dalam dadanya. Ia bahagia saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah mencuri ciumannya. Apalagi ia sudah meniatkan dari dulu bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan ia berikan pada orang yang ia cintai dan Naruto yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto diam, menyimak kata-kata Hinata. "loh... Hinata kau bisa melihatku? Ku pikir matamu rabun". Naruto tak menjawab, malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "a..apa maks⎯" Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia meraba wajahnya. Ia tercengang ketika dirasanya kaca mata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya telah tiada. "a..ano.. Itu karena suara Naruto-kun." Jawabnya Hinata asal. Ia gugup mengetahui Naruto telah melihat wajahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata memiliki mata yang normal, ia memakai kaca mata itu karena sebuah alasan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menerima begitu saja tanpa menaruh curiga pada hinata. Ia tak bisa berfikir karena wajah Hinata. Terlalu mempesona untuk diabaikan.

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, sedari tadi seseorang tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit terbaca. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang selalu menyiksa Hinata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tak mau ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Apalagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang juga tangah melihatnya dengan perasaan campr aduk. Antara sedih, kecewa, dan juga cemburu. Ia kemudian berlari sambil menitikkan air mata.

OoO

Bel berbunyi menandakan pergantian jam tengah berlangsung. Murid-murid yang tadinya berkeliaran, kini satu per satu memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Termaksud dengan mereka berdua.

Hinata yang sudah sadar kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Ia berpura-pura untuk meraba sesuatu berusaha mencari kaca matanya. Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang mencari sesuatu kemudian membantunya.

"Ini kaca matamu. Aku tadi menyimpannya. Ku rasa kau tidak nyaman tadi sewaktu tidur dengan kaca matamu itu." Kilah naruto.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil mengambil kaca mata itu dari Naruto.

"Mmmm... Hinata kenapa kau terus menggunakan kaca mata itu?" Tanya naruto penasaran. Ia ingin membantu hinata. Kalau pun hinata tak bisa membeli alat bantu melihat itu, ia akan membelikannya.

"ibu dan Neji-nii yang menyuruhku memakainya. Aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya. Aku hanya mengikuti permintaan mereka."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, "apa kau ingin memakai kaca mata yang lebih baik dari itu? Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyindirmu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau memakai kaca mata yang lebih kecil dan tidak menutupi sebagian dari wajahmu. Kan sayang wajahmu sangat cantik, tapi tertutupi oleh kaca mata itu." Ungkap Naruto panjang lebar.

**DEG**

Jantung Hinata berdegup menerima pujian dari Naruto. Hinata menunduk tak kuasa membalas tatapan Naruto yang sejak tadi terus mengarah padanya "a..aku tidak bisa. I..ibu dan neji-nii menyuruhku untuk memakai kaca matai ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka, karena menolak permintaan mereka." Ucapnya sedih. Ia tahu. Ia di_bully_ karena penampilannya, ia dihina juga karena penampilannya. Namun, semua itu adalah konsekuensi untuk tidak membuat ibu juga kakaknya kecewa padanya.

"Tapi hinata⎯"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." Potong hinata cepat. Ia tak mau mendengar ucapan naruto yang menurutnya akan membuat dirinya menimbang kembali keputusannya.

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. Ia tak mau berdebat dengan Hinata. Ia tahu jika gadis sudah mengambil keputusan, maka ia akan tetap kokoh mempertahankannya. Apalagi itu adalah keinginan ibu dan kakaknya yang pastinya Hinata tak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Mereka adalah keuarga Hinata.

OoO

Naruto dan Hinata kini berjalan menuju kelas mereka, namun di tengah perjalanan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka, karena dirasanya seragam Hinata sangat kotor dan bau. Ia tak mau Hinata mengganggu aktivitas belajar di kelasnya. Maka dari itu, ia kemudian membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi perempuan di ruang olah raga mereka setelah mengambil pakaian olah raga Hinata di lokernya.

Naruto menunggu Hinata di luar bilik kamar mandi, berjaga-jaga apabila seseorang berniat masuk ke dalam. Ia terus menunggu hingga beberapa siswi berjalan menujuke dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, karena mereka termaksud siswi-siswi yang sering mem_bully_ Hinata. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam, berniat memberi tahu Hinata untuk bersembunyi. Namun, karena Hinata yang masih membersihkan tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata yang polos. Ia kemudian segera menghampiri Hinata dan membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

"tenaglah Hinata-chan! Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Di luar ada beberapa siswi yang sering mem_bully_mu nampaknya akan memasuki kamar mandi ini. Jadi kau harus tenang dan jangan bersuara! Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Titah Naruto melihat gelagat Hinata yang ingin berteriak. Dalam diri Naruto, ia juga berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilankan ketegangannya.

Mereka diam dengan posisi Naruto yang menghimpit Hinata di antara dinding dengan dirinya sambil terus membekap mulut Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia terpana melihat ketampanan Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Mengindahkan posisi mereka saat ini, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto. Hingga Naruto sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya barulah ia sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Seketika ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto cepat.

"Naruto-kun jangan berbalik dulu!" Ucapnya sambil memakai handuknya.

"Naruto-kun bisa berbalik sekarang!"

Naruto berbalik, dia terperangah melihat tubuh Hinata yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk yang sangat minim. Ia menatap Hinata lekat. Memandanginya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas.

'hi...Hinata..!" Ucap Naruto terbata. Sulit sekali baginya ntuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ketika melihat tubuh Hinata seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang laki-laki normal yang jika disuguhkan pemandangan indah di depannya, otomatis akan membuat sesuatu di bagian bawahnya akan menegang.

Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa malu, apalagi orang yang memadanginya adalah orang yang ia sukai. Rasa malunya bertambah saat menyadari bahwa saat ini ia hanya mengenakan handuk, itu pun hanya bisa menutupi sepertiga dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata cemas karena melihat naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengindahkan semua pikiran kotornya. "a..a..ku.. Ti..tidak.. Apa-apa hinata-chan" ucapnya gugup. "sebaiknya kau jangan dulu keluar, nampaknya mereka masih berada di luar!" Lanjutnya.

'_Kami-sama sampai kapan aku di sini? Aku bisa gila jika terus di sini. Astaga kenapa juga Hinata memiliki tubuh seindah itu?_' batin Naruto teriak frustasi.

"I..iya. Baiklah naruto-kun" jawabnya gugup. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di dalam kamar mandi bersama naruto. Baginya ini terlalu mendadak dan ia belum belum menyiapkan sesuatu untuk itu.

'_Kami-sama, mohon kuatkan aku. Aku tidak ingin pingsan di hadapan Naruto saat ini._'

Setelah dirasa sudah aman, perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengintip di celah-celah pintu untuk melihat suasana di luar kamar mandi.

"Sudah aman hinata, mereka sudah pergi. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Cepatlah memakai baju agar kita bisa segera keluar dari sini!" Titah naruto. Tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam sana apalagi dengan Hinata yang keadaannya terlalu menggoda untuknya. Bisa-bisa dia tak bisa menahannya dan akan menyerang Hinata. Waktu di UKS saja dia mencium Hinata yang sedang tertidur walaupun dia memakai pakaian yang lengkap, apalagi sekarang yang keadaannya hanya memakai handuk sangat minim.

OoO

Mereka berdua sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ke kelas bersama. Setelah berada di depan pintu, baik Hinata maupun Naruto merasa ragu untuk masuk pasalnya mereka sudah terlambat lebih dari setengah waktu mata pelajaran itu.

Naruto kemudian memberanikan diri untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

_Tok..tok..tok..._

Sebagai formalitas maupun sopan santun, Naruto mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. "ano... Sensei maaf kami terlambat! Apa boleh kami masuk" ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua sekarang menjadi objek perhatian di kelas itu.

Hinata yang dipandangi oleh teman-teman kelasnya merasa risih. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak tak peduli. Pandangan mereka seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia mengerti kenapa mereka memandanginya seperti itu. Ia yang notabenenya hanya seorang gadis berpenampilan jelek masuk ke kelas bersama dengan salah seorang pangeran mereka.

"dari mana saja kalian? Kalian tahukan dari tadi sudah jam pelajaran berlangsung, kenapa kalian baru muncul? Dan lagi, ada apa dengan pakaianmu Hinata? Di mana seragammu? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian olah raga?" Tanya sensei mereka yang otomatis membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Gomenasai sensei, tadi saya tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman saya ke Hinata dan membuat baju Hinata kotor dan berbau, jadi saya menemani Hinata untuk mengganti seragamnya." Kilah Naruto. Ia tahu jika ia jujur, maka Hinata akan mendapat masalah dari murid-murid lain yang suka mem_bully_nya dan lagi pasti sahabatnya akan mendapatkan masalah.

"ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Kalian boleh masuk. Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah mengulangnya lagi."

"haik" jawab Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan. Membungkuk dan kembali ke bangku mereka.

Proses belajar mereka dilakukan dalam keadaan hening. Bukan karena sibuk menyimak materi pelajaran, namun karena peristiwa barusan. Naruto sang pangeran berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata, yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang jauh untuk menjadi pasangan dari Naruto.

Mereka semakin membenci Hinata, apalagi mengingat kejadian sewaktu jam istirahat tadi. Naruto menggendong Hinata seperti putri dalam kisah dongeng.

Lagi-lagi mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata. Layaknya agen mereke saling memberikan kode lewat tatapan mata mereka untuk menyiksa Hinata sepulang sekolah.

OoO

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Baik siswa maupun siswa di sekolah itu bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, yang telah menunggu Hinata pulang sekolah. Mereka dengan setianya menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah.

Hinata yang berjalan menuju pagar tak merasa curiga terhadap murid-murid yang berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menganggap mereka sedang menunggu jemputan seperti biasa. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan tak mempedulikan mereka.

Belum sempat ia keluar gerbang, tangannya telah ditarik paksa oleh salah satu murid itu. Mereka membawanya ke belakang gudang yang tak pernah lagi digunakan. Dengan keras mereka kemudian membantingnya hingga ia terjerembap dan menghantam tanah yang ia pijaki.

Hinata hanya bisa meringis nyeri saat melihat lutut dan dengkulnya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha duduk dan mendongak menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis, juga benci. Hinata sangat ketakutan dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena lagi-lagi ia harus di_bully_.

Entah apa lagi yang telah ia lakukan sehingga lagi-lagi ia harus di_bully_, ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan hari ini. Lagi pula tadi pagi mereka sudah mem_bully_nya, menyiksanya, bahkan ia harus berganti baju karena bajunya yang kotor. Apa mereka masih belum puas? Apa mereka tak punya hati terus menyiksanya? Entah di mana hati mereka, sehingga menyiksanya seakan-akan dia adalah kuman yang harus dibasmi.

Hinata kembali menunduk saat ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan menghampirinya dan menjambak rambutnya keras sehingga rambutnya seakan ingin terlepas dari kulit kepalanya. Membuat ia meringis kesakitan lalu memohon ampun pada gadis itu.

"Gomenasai, tolong lepaskan rambutku, sakit…" rintih Hinata kesakitan. Tapi seolah tuli, gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan dan malah semakin mengeratkan jambakannya.

"ini adalah pelajaran untukmu karena berusaha mendekati pangeran kami." Ucapnya sambil mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar melihatnya.

"a...apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Belanya. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya.

_Plak_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya hingga membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Tidak hanya satu tamparan yang dilayangkan namun banyak tamparan dengan murid-murid lain yang juga ikut menamparnya

"sakit" lirih Hinata. Ia sudah tak kuasa melawan. Bahkan berbicara pun terasa sulit baginya. Ia hanya diam menerima semua yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

"ah... Sudahlah! Kawan-kawan!" Panggilnya.

Hinata dapat melihat beberapa murid membawa ember yang diduganya berisi air kotor.

Tidak berapa lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai dirinya. Lagi-lagi mereka menyiramnya dengan air kotor, bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi pagi, karena air yang disiramkan lebih hitam dan berbau. Ia yakin air itu pasti berasal dari selokan sekolahnya.

"dasar… menjijikan, tak tahu diri!" Mereka kemudian memakinya bahkan meludahi puncak kepala Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah sakit sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Membiarkan air matanya menetes deras menyusuri kedua pipi putihnya. Hinata memejamkan mata berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang lebih dominan ia rasakan di hatinya.

"kau itu hanya sampah bagi sekolah ini. Tidak pantas untuk mendekati pangeran kami." Hina salah satu dari mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, menunuduk, sambil menangis.

Tidak sampai di situ siksaan yang mereka berikan pasa Hinata, mereka juga dengan teganya menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam gudang tua dan menguncinya dari luar.

"hahahaha..." Tawa mereka berbarengan. "rasakan itu. Itu akibatnya jika kau mendekati salah satu pangeran kami." Ujar salah satu di antara mereka sebelum meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Sendirian.

"tolong buka pintunya! Tolong buka!" Ucap Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor pintu gudang itu. Tangisnya semakin pecah tatkala melihat keadaan di dalam gudang itu. Gelap tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang menerangi tempat itu. Ia takut. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya, pengalamannya yang mengerikan.

"tolong!" Teriaknya frustasi. Ia menangis, meraung di dalam gelapnya gudang itu. "Naruto-kun tolong aku!" Lirihnya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

TBC

maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.


End file.
